De Novo
by blackbirdfly5
Summary: AU. When Arella learns the fate of her child, she seeks help from the Azarthian monks. When, years later, Raven is taken from their home in Azarath, Arella must take action to set a second prophecy in motion. The lives of four unsuspecting Earthlings will be intertwined in a mission to save life as they know it. Rated M for safety, mostly cursing and descriptions of violence.


Okay, so this is pretty much just a teaser. Chapters further on will be much longer, I simply felt this was the best place to leave off. I've tried to make it pretty obvious with the descriptions I've given, but just in case I will tell you one thing before you start reading: this is set in a steampunk style culture. I'm adapting everyone's outfits and looks to match it as best I can without completely changing the character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Their rights belong to their respective owners.

Arella clutched a cooing bundle to her chest tightly, looking at each of the shrouded beings surrounding her."No," her voice wavered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. In a fit of rage, she tore the fascinator from her head and threw it to the ground. "There must be something you can do! This cannot be absolute!" The hooded monks around her remained silent. "With all that you are capable of, why do you refuse to help me?"

"We do not refuse," one of the figures stepped forward, drawing his hood down. "The prophecy cannot be removed."

The young woman fell to her knees, ignoring the damage that would be done to her walking suit. Sobs wracking her body and tears undoubtedly stained the burgundy satin. She felt embarrassed to admit to herself that only a few months ago, that would have been the biggest of her concerns.

"Perhaps," another silhouette stepped forward from beyond the shadows, speaking in a soft voice, "we can be of assistance, yet." The previous monk bowed along with his brethren and stepped back into the ranks. The foremost figure removed her hood to reveal an elderly woman. "A prophecy cannot be removed, this much is true, but we may make our own."

Arella reached for the woman's hand, cradling her swaddled child with her other. "Please... I beg of you."

"There is no need to beg, child. Please, call me Azar."

11 years later

Arella and Azar meditated quietly in the gardens of the temple of Azarath. Try as she might, Arella could not bring herself to focus. She dropped her pose, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Something is wrong, child?" Azar asked, never once opening her eyes or losing her serene expression.

"Forgive me, Azar," the younger woman apologized. "Raven, despite being so young, has been more than proficient in her studies, and yet..." Arella trailed off, smoothing her robes. She was still unused to wearing robes in place of frilly walking suits or even her work pants, even after so many years.

"Yes?"

"I cannot shake this feeling of dread."Arella stood, making her way over to the bushes on the edge of the garden. She touched the petals of the flowers growing there, a crease forming between her brows.

Azar give a simple, 'hmm' in response.

"Azar!" A voice called from around the corner. A young robed boy appeared before them, panting heavily. "Azar, she is gone!" Arella dashed forward, grabbing the boy by the shoulder.

"Who? Who is gone? Who?"

The boy looked at Azar with fright, who only nodded solemnly, gesturing for him to leave.

Arella ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the city and to the building which she and Raven stayed. She climbed the stone stairs two at a time and burst into their home, leaving the front door ajar. "Raven! Raven, where are you?" She threw the doors open to each of the rooms in their apartment like home, but did not find her young daughter.

Azar stepped through the front door, looking somber. Arella turned to the older woman, eyes brimming with tears. "It can't be! How could this happen? I thought she was safe here!"

"There is no where she will be safe from him." Azar gently led Arella to a chair. "I have feared for some time that a sect had made it's way to Azarath, but I had no evidence and did not wish to cause an uproar."

"What do you mean?" Arella wiped at her eyes.

"His followers have taken her to a location where they may try to brainwash her. They will have likely taken her to a remote place on Earth, as her human heritage would make her incapable of surviving in Perdition." Azar grasped the woman's hand tightly, looking seriously at her. "It is now that you must fulfill the second prophecy. You must travel back to Earth. That is where you will find your answer."

4 years later

In a dusty back alleyway of Steel City, a scruffy looking man emptied the contents of a satchel into his hands, inspecting his stolen goods. A large ruby landed in his palm, causing him to smile deviously. From above, goggled eyes narrowed, following the crook's every move. The crusader dove from his perch on an Inn using his newest purchase, a steam powered grappling hook. He stepped into the light, exposing his red cavalier vest and green canvas trousers.

"Wh-what?" He clutched the gem tightly, quickly tucking it behind his back and pulling out his blaster gun. He squinted, as if tryign to make out eyes behind the tinted glass. "You... I've heard of you, but shouldn't you be with-"

"I've gone solo." Before the man say anything more, the mysteriously vigilante delivered a quick and accurate punch to the man's jaw, causing an instant knock-out.

After the man was bound tightly and left on the stoop of the sheriff, along with his most recently stolen objects, the young man swiftly propelled the nearest building. He stopped to admire his grappling hook. It was the newest creation of a local inventor. He had never met the man, who was known in most circles as Stone, but owned many of his weapons. Grinning, he stored it in his holster. He vaulted along rooftops, searching for more wrongs to right and crimes to stop. A few more petty crooks were apprehended and finally, as the sun began to crest on the horizon, he stopped a moment to rest on the roof of his home. He wiped drying sweat from his brow and let out a small sigh.

"Robin."

He jumped and whirled around, surprised to have been caught off guard. He quickly pulled himself into a fighting stance, sizing up his opponent. When he found only a calm, raven-haired woman before him, he slowly lowered his fists.

"Who are you," he asked gruffly. "How do you know me?"

"Please," the woman stepped forward, opening her robe slightly to show that she carried no weapons. "I have traveled a long way to find you. I need your help."

Robin glanced at the rising sun, knowing he was already pressed for time to sleep before reporting to the sheriff's office to start his shift. "You'll have to wait. I work strictly at night." He turned swiftly, ready to jump to the balcony below.

"It cannot wait." She stepped forward again, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "My name is Arella," he turned to face her determined dark blue eyes, "and the fate of your world, and mine, rests in your hands."

And there's the teaser! Let me know what you think. I've already started on the next entry, but I can't be sure of my next upload. My muse works in mysterious ways, I'm afraid. I'm going to attempt a better physical description of Robin next time, as well as of how his double life works.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed and I would be delighted to hear any thoughts or inputs!


End file.
